You're realy starting to annoy my husband
by AmiliaPadfoot
Summary: 'I thought he was a puddycat. I did! I did! I swear he was a puddycat' Post-DH Randomness


_**You Are Starting To Annoy My Husband**_

_**By: Amilia Padfoot**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this Fic, only the idea for the story. As per usual. **_

_**Summary: 'I thought he was a puddycat. I did! I did! I swear he was a puddycat!' Post-DH Randomness**_

_**A/N: Seventh fan Fic! Thanks to my sensational Beta, the one and only DramionePerfected for bettering this! Gotta love that girl. Only a one-shot, as usual. Merlin knows where this idea came from but it's dedicated to my fellow G.C.S.E doers that are stressing right now! Good luck!**_

* * *

><p>Ginevra Potter furiously paced the kitchen, swinging on her heel as she began the umpteenth lap. She had a rather old and battered looking book in her hand and as she turned on her heel to pace up the kitchen once more, she flicked through the pages, muttering under her breath. On the kitchen table before her sat a jet black cat. It was very still, its emerald eyes never leaving the pacing human. It looked quite calm: the only signs of the impatience it was feeling were shown by the occasional flick of it's tail.<p>

"Ugh! I give up!" Ginny suddenly cried, flinging the book on to the table and consequently causing the cat to jump out of the way.

"_Meow!_" It cried, looking affronted. Ginny winced apologetically before plonking herself down in the nearest chair.

"Sorry, sweetie." The cat merely stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying. _Really!_"

It flicked its tail across the polished wood and cocked its head to one side. If cats had possessed eye-brows, Ginny was sure this feline would have his cocked in the 'oh really?' position. She sighed again and got up to go back to the small library at the back of the house. Harry had insisted there was no point, as Hermione's house practically had a library in every other room, and they could go over whenever they wanted, but Ginny had claimed that it would be useful to have one of their own, especially for the children. Ginny liked to be right, but she never imagined she would be proven so _quite_ like this.

The cat was about to follow her when the front door creaked open and a rather tall man with floppy blond hair walked in, holding a bottle of wine. The man opened his mouth to ask if anyone was home, but was cut off by several thumps coming from another room and a frustrated cry from Ginny.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Why do I have to be home alone? I mean really, where's Hermione when you need her?" The man seemed to smirk a little at this. The cat never took its eyes off him as he closed the door softly and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He tightened his navy blue tie and ran his hands through his hair while chuckling to himself.

"Home alone, huh? This should be easier than I thought." He turned around and for the first time he noticed the cat sitting on the table. "Hmm… never knew Ginny had a cat…" He muttered, then shrugged. He turned away from the cat, slightly unnerved by how it kept staring at him, it's cool emerald eyes boring into him as if they could see into his very soul. He shivered. Normally, he didn't have a problem with cats, but he was getting the distinct impression that this one didn't like him. Maybe it was the way it was narrowing its eyes slightly at him, or the way its tail seemed to swish dangerously. He shrugged again and told himself to stop being so paranoid. Nevertheless, he was relieved when Ginny came into the kitchen holding a thick, black, leather-bound book in her hand. She looked up, surprised.

"Jack? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here?"

"Doors were open," he answered, gesturing to the pantry door behind him before continuing, "and I thought you guys were, uh, throwing a party?" Ginny merely looked confused. "I brought some wine" he continued, holding out the bottle to her. Ginny's expression didn't change as she took the bottle, then it dawned on her.

"Oh, no! Jack! Its tomorrow, the party's tomorrow!"

"Oh! Right! Really? I'm so silly, aren't I?" He gushed. Ginny just nodded, distracted, as she put the bottle on the table and began to flick through the book. The smile fell off the man's lips as he watched her, but he decided to prevail, nevertheless. "Right. So, um, so… what you doing now?" he asked leaning against the wall in what he hoped was a casual manner.

"What?" Ginny asked after a while, just realising he had spoken.

"I asked you what you were doing now" he repeated trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Oh, um, just reading" she replied.

"Anything..._interesting_?" Ginny just nodded. 'Jack' sighed, as if things really weren't going his way. He reached out and closed the book in her hand while leaning into her, his voice husky,

"Surely you can read some other time? It's a beautiful day. Why don't we go out? We can have lunch."

"I'm married, Jack." She replied shortly, an icy edge to her voice, looking up for the first time.

"Ginny!" he cried, clutching a hand to his heart dramatically as though mortally offended. "I'm merely asking you to lunch, as-as a _friend_."

"I really don't have time Jack. I have something important to do" She tried to open the book again, but he stopped her, covering his hand with his.

"Surely it can-" he began, but was cut off by Ginny who had glanced at the cat on the table and smirked slightly before remarking as casually, as though commenting on the weather,

"You know Jack, I think you're really starting to annoy my husband" Jack quickly withdrew his hand and stumbled back before glancing wildly around the kitchen.

"What? Where?" He whirled around, as if terrified Harry was going to come up behind him and stab him. "He's not here" He stated, slightly relieved but still on edge and totally confused. Ginny just went back to the book, commenting between flicks of the pages.

"He's on the table" Jack whipped around again towards the table where the cat was glaring at him, eyes narrowed dangerously, its back arched with its jet black hair bristling, seeming to crackle with energy. The table cloth was nearly torn to shreds underneath its paws and Jack could tell the cat would like nothing better than to do the same to him.

"But that's just a cat" He stammered, running his hand through his hair in a slightly deranged way. _One pissed cat_, he added mentally. Ginny shook her head.

"I turned him into a cat. Complete accident. Well, mainly an accident-"she smirked slightly before continuing. "-I'm trying to find the counter course" He just blinked at her, taking quick glances at the cat and forcing himself not to run a way as it took a step closer to him.

"You're joking" he laughed in a slightly maddened way. He walked back over to Ginny, trying to ignore how the cat was hissing at him menacingly. "You know, I've always admired your sense of humour" he said in a faltering tone. Ginny looked up from the book, not a trace of humour on her face.

"I'm not laughing, Jack" he gulped and looked back at the cat - no, at _Ginny's husband - _who was approaching him slowly like a predator hutting his prey of, in this case, a cat hunting his mouse.

"There there. Nice-nice kitty." His voice shook as he slowly inched his way towards the door, clearly terrified. Harry reached the edge of the table and lay down, his back legs curled up underneath him, ready to pounce, tail swishing dangerously. Jack didn't know much about cats, but he knew an attack position when he saw it and he broke into a run for the door as Harry leapt off the table and on his back, his claws clinging onto his shirt.

Ginny smiled to herself as the door swung behind them. Usually, she found her husband's over-protectiveness frustrating, even though he was a considerably better that all her elder brothers, although she had to admit it had some rather entertaining benefits as she heard Jack yelping:

"Get off of me! No! Ahh! Stupid cat. No. No! Smart cat. Nice cat, very nice cat. I was just asking her to lunch! OW! _Ahhhh!" _

Just then, the fireplace on the other side of the kitchen lit up, and emerald flames emitted her youngest brother and his wife.

"Hey Ginny!" Ron greeted her, pulling her into a hug. Hermione was about to do the same but stopped when she heard loud hissing noises coming from the pantry, a panicked shout and a slamming door.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, Jack was just leaving."

"Jack?" Ron asked, distaste clouding his features. "He wasn't trying to chat you up again was he?" Ginny nodded but explained before Ron could start muttering 'I'll kill him' under his breath.

"But it's ok. I don't think he'll be trying to any time soon" she smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked, eying her friend wearily, though unable to keep the interest out of her voice.

"Who? Me? I didn't do anything!". Ron began to ask what she was on about when the pantry door seemed to open on its own. Ron looked down and saw a flash of black streak past him. He then realised what it was as a cat hopped onto a chair and then onto the table. Said cat seemed rather pleased with its self. "He, on the other hand…" Ginny continued jerking her head at the cat, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You set a cat on him?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"No! He did it willingly," she replied before she began to tickle the cat under the chin, who started to purr loudly in response.

"You know, maybe I should just keep you like this" she told the cat - he stopped purring abruptly and seemed to glare at her.

"What do you mean, 'keep you like this'? Ron asked, eying his sister as if she had gone mad.

"You'll see," was all she said and she stepped back, re-opened the book to the page she had finally found the counter curse on and with a swish of her wand she cried, "_Voltar para a saúde humana!" _

"Well, it's about time" Harry grumbled irritably as he jumped of the table and began to brush the cat's hairs of his robes.

"You're welcome" Ginny huffed, giggling slightly at Ron and Hermione who were gaping at Harry, though it was Hermione who remained silent: Ron just burst into laughter, clutching his sides.

"She..turned..you..into...a… a _cat!_" he gaped between laughs, holding onto the table for support.

"You know Ron, just because I don't have claws anymore doesn't mean I won't scratch your eyes out," Harry muttered. Ron stopped laughing immediately.

"What happened to Jack?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"He's gonna need a new shirt, that's for sure" Harry grinned evilly, making Ron shudder slightly, grateful that he wasn't in his brother-in-law's bad book right now. "And I don't think he'll be bothering you too much now." He continued while walking over to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her.

"What was he doing here anyway, besides chatting you up?" Ron asked Ginny bitterly.

"Said he thought the party was today" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, then she remembered suddenly. "Oh yeah, he even brought some wine over!" she said while picking up the bottle from the table. "Seems a shame to waste it, don't you agree?"

"I'll get some glasses" Ron offered eagerly while Harry shook his head.

"None for me thanks" he declined then unwrapped his arms and walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle. "I think I'll have some milk" .

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, not the best fic I've ever wrote but I needed to get it out of my system, it helps with exam pressure. Don't ya just LOVE G.C.S.E.S? ... Oh yea, Reviews Appreciated and cherished. Thanks! -Ami<strong>


End file.
